Frosty Darkness
by bribri16
Summary: Pitch is back, but not to spread fear. Oh no, he's back for revenge on everyone's favorite little winter spirit. How will Jack be able to handle all that fear and pain from his human life all at once. And after being alone for so long will he accept the other guardians' help? Read and find out. Reviews are encouraged ;)
1. Prolouge

**Heyy you guys, I've been hooked on ****_Rise of the_********_Guardians_**** lately and have been reading a lot of really adorable fanfics so I thought I would try one**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me**

Ever since they stopped Pitch from spreading his fear he had been laying low, planning and waiting for his revenge on all of them, one at a time. He decided he would start with Jack the one who had humiliated and rejected him. Jack made a home in a small cabin located near his lake. He had fallen asleep after a long day with the guardians. As soon as Pitch was convinced the young winter spirit was in a deep sleep, he materialized out of the shadows while sprinkling Jack with a dark ominous dust. He chuckled as Jack started to squeeze his eyes and squirm, gasping from the intensity of his nightmare. Pitch whispered, "Sweet dreams, winter spirit..." he chuckled darkly as he submerged himself in the shadows and disappeared within the darkness.


	2. Black is back

**Wow thank you everyone I got some pretty good feedback I wont even say too much except enjoy chapter 1 of frosty darkness ^-^**

**Nothing belongs to me**

_*North Pole*_

Everything was calm at Santaoff Clausen, the yetis were busy making toys, the elves just running around and North was relaxing in his study everything was peaceful until a loud sound went off, North already knew what could've happened for that alarm so he didn't bother with the computer just immediately used the Guardian lights. Most of the Guardians were there in a matter of minutes but because of the emergency no one noticed right away that they were still missing a member. Sandy conjured a question mark while looking at North, Tooth collaborated with him, "Yeah North what's going on?"

North sighed sadly, "When Pitch attacked last time, I decided to put an alarm that concentrated on his particular energy that way this time he doesn't have a chance to get stronger."

"Mate that's a bloody good idea, last thing we need is him attacking again." Bunny said then he asked, "Blimey, what's he up to now though?" North, Tooth and Bunny conversed on ideas of what to do while Sandy messed with the computer showing them Pitch's last location. None of them noticing that Jack was still missing due to their concern with Pitch being back. Once Sandy was able to pinpoint an exact location, and exclamation point appeared and he silently gasped. He flew over to be in the others' line of sight to gain their attention quick.

"Sandy, what is wrong?" The big Russian asked. Sandy made a picture of the missing guardian only then did the three others look around them in mild confusion.

"That's right where is Frostbite?" Bunny asked. Sandy pointed at the computer screen that had Pitch's face on it.

"What? Pitch is after Jack? How you know Sandy?" North asked. Sandy replied by pointing at the map with Pitch's location. Everyone looked grimly at the screen recognizing it as Jack's home. They rushed to the sleigh.

*time skip*

The sleigh landed softly on Jack's lake, the four guardians piled out of it and started searching for a nearby home of some sorts when they came across a small cabin not far away, they knocked and went in. They walked into a living room connected to a kitchen, on a room dislocated from the main area was a door with a snowflake on it and a **J **in the middle. This room was the small bedroom containing their youngest member. Tooth politely knocked on the door before entering, "Jack...?" They saw him curled up on the bed with a pained expression on his face and he was breathing heavily. Before they went over to him they searched around for Pitch and not seeing any sign of him they all let out a breath none of them knew they were holding.

Tooth gently laid a hand on Jack's head but then pulled back sharply, "Oh my!" She turned to her fellow friends, "He's burning up."

Jack started to move in his restless sleep, it started subtle and progressively got more violent. Sandy went forward to try and ease his friend, Sandy reached out as to caress Jack's face and right before he could touch him, Sandy was harshly pushed back by some kind of force. he crashed into the walls and as the others helped him up, he made a silent gasp as he panicky pointed at Jack. The three other legends looked over and saw Pitch standing beside Jack, running his hands through the snow white hair. He looked at the guardians with a sneer, "Nice try Sandman. I don't know why I didn't do this before. I mean really, a very young child alone and isolated from every single living being for _300_ _years_...He has so many fears and insecurities I can feed of off. They are simply delicious." Pitch said. He licked his lips and looked at Jack hungrily.

**There's chapter 1! review and tell me what you guys think ^~^**


End file.
